theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Chang family members: When Adelaide Chang was born
Outside the Chang family members' house The Chang family members and the neighbors are dancing it off at Becca's baby shower party and Becca now goes right into labor. Becca: "Oh, Gladys, it's time!" Gladys: "It's time? oh boy, everybody to your positions, people! Harvey, get Larry and Toby, Charlene, call the hospital, Becca, begin your breathing, come on, good lady." Becca: Breathing Harvey (in the driver's): "Come on, everybody, we got ourselves a Chang to deliver." Felicia: "Now that's what I really call a super good baby shower." The car drives around on the way to Dorough-Sheldon Memorial Hospital. Dorough-Sheldon Memorial Hospital The Chang family members and the neighbors walk right over to the receptionist. Receptionist: "Oh, Becca, you probably weren't due 'til next week now, dear, well I guess we can try to squeeze you in someplace, right?" Becca: "But Dr. Robertson promised me a much comfy hospital room." Stanley signs in to the receptionist and they all follow 1 another on their way to where Dr. Robertson's standing. Dr. Robertson: "Becca, Stanley, thank goodness you're all here, how far apart are the pains, Becca?" Becca: "They're pretty much constant." Dr. Robertson: "Then let's go in your hospital room and get you all settled in there." 7 Year Old Sid, Olivia and Francesca go right into the waiting room. Cut to Becca in her hospital room...... Becca: Breathing Continues Dr. Robertson: "Alright, Becca, you can do it, push now, (she looks around at the other staff members.) have we got a good reading on the emergency financial manager lately?" Becca: In Alarm Dr. Robertson: "Here it comes." A baby girl is born to the Chang family members. Baby Girl: A Bit Stanley: "Oh, Becca, she's super beautiful, she's a little sweet girl." The baby girl's eyes are now in focus and concentration. Becca: "Hello there, our dear little sweet girl." The baby girl's in Becca's arms. Stanley: "What do we think we should name our little sweet girl?" Becca: "How 'bout we name her Adelaide?" Stanley: "That's good, Adelaide Katie Chang." Felicia: "Oh yeah, I really love it." 7 Year Old Sid: "Come on, Olivia and Francesca, let's go, my mom's probably finished doing her rhythmic breathing by now." The 3 young girls walk around on their way to Becca's hospital room. Felicia: "There you girls are." Felicia takes 7 Year Old Sid, Olivia and Francesca right over to Becca's hospital room. Becca: "Sid, we want you to meet somebody super special, this is your new baby sister, Adelaide, Adelaide, this is your big sister, Sid." Dr. Robertson picks Baby Adelaide up while 7 Year Old Sid sits right in the armchair and he places her right in 7 Year Old Sid's arms. 7 Year Old Sid (holding Baby Adelaide in her arms): "Hi there, Adelaide," Baby Adelaide: A Bit 7 Year Old Sid: "I'm your big responsible sister and these are my 2 good friends, Olivia and Francesca." Olivia: "Hi there, Adelaide," Francesca: "nice meeting you here." Baby Adelaide: And Wailing Loudly Gladys: "Well that's a beginning." Back home in the Chang family members' house (Stanley's walking around with a crying and wailing Baby Adelaide in his arms.) Baby Adelaide: Crying And Wailing Stanley: "Becca, what are we gonna do? she hasn't quit crying ever since we brought her home with all of us." Olivia: "Somehow it's not much fun and exciting around here any longer," Francesca: "your sister's constant crying and wailing is much louder than your bird-call impersonations." (Kathy hears Baby Adelaide crying and wailing.) Kathy: "Oh, that loud crying and wailing's getting on my nerves." Kathy walks right over to Gladys who's right by the television screen. Kathy: "Ms. Robinson, can we go to the zoo, please?" Gladys: "It's enough of a zoo around here already." (Meanwhile, 7 Year Old Sid and Becca are looking right at Sid's baby photos in the photo album.) Becca: "And there you are, just 1 year old. you both enjoyed your mashed bananas and your strained carrots as well." Baby Adelaide (from inside Becca and Stanley's bedroom): And Wailing Again Stanley (from inside his and Becca's bedroom): "Becca! help me out here!" Becca: "I'll be right back, Sid." (Becca goes right into hers and Stanley's bedroom.) Stanley: "All I did was laugh a bit, I tried my best not to do it, but I had this disturbing feeling in my chest, then I laughed a bit, and right now she's crying and Adelaide Hiccuping A Bit right now she's got a major case of the hiccups." 7 Year Old Sid (entering Becca and Stanley's bedroom): "Mom? Dad? let me sing Adelaide nice relaxing lullaby to help her fall asleep." 7 Year Old Sid (taking Baby Adelaide in her arms and rocking her gently): Little Adelaide please rest your dear sweet head 7 Year Old Sid (continued): right now it's time for bed 7 Year Old Sid: you're more adorable than Wacky Fred 7 Year Old Sid (continued): how times fly by 7 Year Old Sid: you're the 'apple of'' ''our eyes'' 7 Year Old Sid (continued): ''when you grow'' ''to love'' ''and play'' 7 Year Old Sid: ''you'll just'' ''sleep the night'' ''away'''''. (Baby Adelaide falls asleep and 7 Year Old Sid puts her right in her crib and 7 Year Old Sid turns the lights out.) 7 Year Old Sid: A Bit "Goodnight, Adelaide, sleep tight, don't have terrible nightmares like I sometimes do." Category:Flashback sequences